freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 157
Raid is the one-hundred fifty seventh chapter in the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 23 and the fifteenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis The Valkyries are called away in order to be equipped with Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara's new Plasma Form Injection Stigmata that will help then face off the Humanoid Nova in future clashes. Elizabeth acts as a mediator for Kazuya and Satellizer, and the pair retreat to Satellizer's room to reconcile. However, Satellizer plans to act out Elizabeth's plan. Meanwhile, Sawatari Isuzu has recovered from Petty Layner's beating and the four psychopaths begin their raid on Gengo's base. Summary The Valkyries have been called to be equipped with the new "Plasma Form Injection Stigmata," which are large diamond-shaped unit attached to their backs. Ouka, being equipped first, is also armoured with enhancements covering her arms, back, and shoulders. Improved by Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara, the upgrades will allow the Valkyries to defeat the Humanoid Forms in future clashes. At the dinner party, Elizabeth and Kazuya share a dance. Elizabeth makes small talk, but Kazuya sees right through it. Elizabeth confesses that she is just trying to mediate for Satellizer. Meanwhile, Arnett struggles to befriend the Legendary Pandora by sharing some wine, which only Cassandra accepts. The Busters overlook the dinner party from a cliff, Isabella jesting that the Pandora are having an early funeral. Petty tells the Busters, they are about to move, but makes sure to deal an insult to the weakest, Sawatari. However, Isabella is not convinced that she's seen all of Sawatari's abilities. Satellizer and Kazuya escape to Satella's room. Things are tense between them, but Satellizer musters a gentle but sad smile, still a little hurt from the way Kazuya has been treating her. Kazuya is very apologetic for his recent behavior. Satellizer asks him to relax because she knows that Dr. Aoi wanted to see him and he must have said something to upset Kazuya. She believes he said something about her to Kazuya, which she doesn't realize is true. Kazuya jumps from his seat to hold Satellizer and beg for forgiveness. Satellizer forgives him completely, but when Kazuya offers to do anything she'd like, Satellizer assumes a lifeless expression and takes Kazuya up on his offer. Kazuya becomes nervous. Satellizer steps to her dresser to pour some wine. She thinks about Elizabeth's plan, which is to knock out Kazuya with a sleeping pill then sleep next him when he awakens, so she'll have him forever. Ready to execute the plan, Satellizer drops the drug into the drink. Outside the facility, Petty and Sawatari step to two Chevalier Pandora. The Chevalier demand the women's' identification, but Petty calls them idiots. Isabella and Jessica reveal themselves behind the Pandora and kill them on the spot. Petty states that any unidentified persons who would enter such a military fortress are obviously enemies. Event Notes *The Busters begin their raid on Gengo's base. *Satellizer and Kazuya leave the dinner party and go to Satella's room where they begin to reconcile. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters